


[源勛]S醫院的姜成淑小護士

by laurelisdancing



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelisdancing/pseuds/laurelisdancing
Summary: 6kies出沒，醫院AU，女裝有，請自行避雷。
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon
Kudos: 1





	[源勛]S醫院的姜成淑小護士

**Author's Note:**

> 傳說中S醫院有位溫婉可人的成淑小姐……

自從耶誕節為院內病童演出《耶穌降生》音樂劇之後，志源便對成勛的女裝念念不忘。  
原因無他，他縱然知道自家學弟兼愛人膚白貌美，微笑起來眼角宛如兩彎月牙，但也未曾想過穿上洋裝，戴上金色假髮、梳起兩條長長髮辮之後，竟然別有一股小家碧玉的韻味。一時之間，心裡眼裡都是溫婉的「瑪麗亞」，竟然險些漏接釜山兄弟牧羊人李醫生、金醫生的話，候場的東方博士張醫生、高醫生更是不給面子地哈哈大笑，要他「回家再看『成淑』」。  
志源自詡是公私分明、自制力極強的人，否則當場就能演出「約瑟」調戲「瑪麗亞」的好戲，年終獎金沒了著落不說，回去後還得把主機板給跪穿。音樂劇結束後，他幾次私下請求成勛穿著女裝留影私藏，可惜當初成勛扮演瑪麗亞，完全就是籤運不佳所致，排演期間心不甘、情不願，此時無論志源開出如何退讓的條件，依然是不為所動。不過，志源才不會就此放棄。  
從醫學系開始的二十年緣分，志源怎麼會摸不透成勛的性子？他自然知道成勛性格中的人來瘋成分，也完全理解自己的優勢所在。在他看來，和金醫生幾人的遊戲聚會就是個不錯的契機，假如在此時拋出「某某遊戲如此簡單，金醫生、張醫生都沒問題，你不會不行吧？」的質疑，成勛很有可能就會掉入自己設下的圈套。接著，只要再層層遞進，質疑他無法贏得遊戲，使用激將法讓他誇下海口，趁機要他賭咒起誓，看見「成淑」就不再是難以企及的夢想了。  
事實證明，二十年的情誼、日夜相對的親密，果然不是虛話。志源成功地獲得再次見到「成淑」的機會。  
志源設定的賭約十分簡單，只要成勛穿女裝上班便算完成，也不限定服飾種類，也不要求女裝門診。畢竟，在他眼裡，成勛穿什麼衣服都好看，至於穿女裝坐診就玩太大了，況且他也不願意把「成淑」的美貌與他人分享。這個約定乍聽之下十分簡單，但對於直男品味的成勛來講卻極為困難，不得已只好向在pub駐唱的妹妹允智求助。

本該出門遊玩、享受美好春光的週日上午，允智帶著成勛翻遍衣帽間，終於在成勛無數次滲透著甜蜜氣息的抱怨聲中，打斷了自家哥哥的碎念。  
「哥，如果你真的不想穿，打電話給志源哥，我想他能理解的。」允智拿起一旁的保溫杯抿了一口，居高臨下地看著不自覺拋灑狗糧的當事人。  
癱在沙發上的成勛咬了咬牙「不行，我都答應他了。一言既出，駟馬難追啊！」然而他心裡想的，出去原則問題，其實還有一件事：假如這次告饒，恐怕又要被取笑許久，那可是關乎面子的大事。  
「那你就好好找衣服吧！」允智明目張膽地翻了個白眼。「你愈快找到想穿的衣服，我們就能愈快出去買你的尺寸，你也能愈快完成和志源哥的賭約。」做了一早上白工，允智覺得是該提出一些有建樹的意見了。  
成勛趴在沙發扶手上，無奈地嘆了一口氣「套裝。」對他來說，套裝大概是比較能接受的。在他看來，女孩子的套裝，尤其是搭配長褲的套裝，跟自己日常穿著的西裝應該比較相似。所以，他覺得自己比較容易掌握。  
得到指令以後，允智迅速地打開衣櫃，準確挑出幾套優雅的套裝掛在一旁，有褲裝的，自然也有裙裝的。  
看著其中一套千鳥格套裝，以及搭配的小短裙，成勛內心一陣惡寒「允智啊！裙子這種就不……要……了……吧……」然而，允智一個眼刀飛來，成勛只得默默地把話往肚裡吞。  
「第二個備案呢？」作為成勛的妹妹，自然知道哥哥挑三揀四、力求完美的習慣，假如只準備一個方案出門，那麼「成淑」這件事只會愈拖愈久。當然，允智知道志源對「成淑」的惡趣味，以及決定是否協助那些換裝遊戲，那就都是後話了。  
成勛皺眉思考了一番「你看韓服怎麼樣？看起來比較寬，穿著應該也比較舒服吧？」做為一個男性，他自認還是有肌肉的，對於尺寸略小的現代服飾，感覺有些不大可靠。  
「確實，『女裝』韓服。」允智刻意加重「女裝」二字，向成勛拋去一個wink。「我覺得上次我cos《宮》裡太子妃的那套就不錯」語畢，允智找出衣帽間深處的整理箱，打開竟是整套的太子妃服飾，連同假髮髮髻、鞋子與熊玩偶。  
成勛必須承認，這一箱東西確實很齊全，紋樣、質料也真的不錯，但問題就出在這套韓服上「可是，允智，誰會穿這套去醫院啊？」太子妃「成淑」一旦踏進醫院大門，大概就會收獲無數人的注目禮，各科室醫生好友的關切就更不用說了，甚至可能成為S大醫院的七大不思議之一。想到此處，成勛就分外懊悔當初被激成功，沒想到低調地完成女裝扮相，竟然也如此困難。  
聽見成勛的質疑，允智面帶微笑抬起頭來，一時間竟讓成勛感到背脊莫名一陣發涼。  
「哥，我覺得你的想法不錯。既然是醫院嘛！你扮護士怎麼樣？！服裝也容易取得，也很低調，認真考慮看看吧？」允智給的建議中肯，但成勛並沒有忽略，在她的誠懇表情之外，眼睛裡閃過的一道精光。  
成勛這下更加頭大了，腦子裡跑過幾個方案的利弊，頓時覺得自己進退維谷。做為一個男性醫師，要向樓層管理申請適合自己尺寸的女性護士制服，恐怕會被人誤以為有什麼怪癖吧？可是始作俑者並不是自己啊！如果不申請護士制服，那就是轟動全院的太子妃「成淑」，或者求饒接著被志源嘲笑一段時日。失信不是自己的風格，而天平的兩端都是面子，一時之間，成勛竟然難以抉擇。  
看著成勛千變萬化的臉色，允智終於亮出底牌。  
「哥，如果你覺得申請制服困難的話，志源哥已經按照你的體型申請一套下來了。」允智從衣櫃裡拿出紙袋，把裡面整套全新的制服、小外套、護士帽與護士鞋放在成勛面前。  
不給成勛插話的機會，允智再度開了口「志源哥告訴我的時候，我就覺得這個髮型特別適合你，所以我就買了這頂假髮。」打開另一個抽屜，允智拿出一頂焦糖色齊瀏海短假髮。  
走到化妝檯前，允智拍了拍桌面「所以，定妝吧！」  
伴隨著成勛的怒吼，週末的姜家大宅依然是充滿著活力的呢！

S醫院的停車場裡，留著俏麗短髮，相貌姣好、身材高佻的護士小姐，面無表情地緩緩走過。定睛一看，這不是約定要扮成女裝的成勛，還會是什麼人？  
此時此刻，成勛只感覺十分後悔，與志源的約定暫且不論，他怎麼知道允智背叛得如此徹底。從允智接下護士制服開始，到早上出門前偷偷抽掉背包裡替換的衣物，再以借車出遊、將自己送來上班的名義把車開走，帶走了自己的最後一套備用衣物，迫使「成淑」今天必須整天營業。一陣冷風吹過，讓平日穿著襯衫、長褲的成勛感到分外不習慣。耳邊聽到熟悉的車聲由遠而近過來，成勛不由得加快腳步走進電梯。潛意識告訴他，這個時候和志源孤男寡男在地下室停車場共處，實在會是一件不智的事情。  
電梯上到六樓，成勛步出電梯，低著頭快步往休息室走去。或許是志源早早打過招呼，護理站的阿姨們向他投以微笑，年輕的護士小姐們眼裡閃出莫名的期盼。唯一的變數就是日常交好的醫生們了。成勛不會沒發現，金醫生、李醫生、張醫生可是努力壓抑著嘴角，看準自己即將進入休息室，也快步跟了上來。  
第一個發難的是小天使金醫生「成淑姐姐，好久不見了，我可以跟你合個影嗎？」看著殷勤的金醫生，成勛合理懷疑這是他們刻意擬定的攻勢，拿準自己無法拒絕金醫生的緣故，讓之後的合照都無法推託。  
「我能說不好嗎？」成勛翻了個白眼，認命的歪頭貼上金醫生的臉頰，任由金醫生舉高手機連續拍攝好幾張。「前提是不准外傳，為了你也為了我。」即便成勛相信這票老友，但還是不能免俗地出聲提醒，畢竟這關乎自己這個月請假時數會否暴增、全勤獎金有無，也關乎一眾老友們的生命安全。  
「成淑姐姐，自從去年音樂劇以後就好久不見了。我也要合影。」第二棒是四次元李醫生，和金醫生來個兩面夾擊不說，還攬住成勛的肩頭雙人合影一張。  
接著是每天在做死邊緣反覆橫跳的張醫生。「成淑姐姐~」他推開李醫生擠上前來向成勛撒嬌要合影，貼臉是必要的，此外張醫生還摟上成勛的腰，手掌好奇地探入小外套裡往背後摸。  
成勛和張醫生合影，內心全是痛毆他的衝動。不知怎麼地，也許是女裝帶來的彆扭情緒，面對的分明是平日裡能夠打鬧擁抱的同事們，在此時此刻做出的貼臉、摟抱、合照，卻都讓成勛感覺怪異。正當成勛決定退到一旁，掙開張醫生懷抱的時候，休息室門被推開了。  
「你們在幹嘛！！」志源的大嗓門對弟弟們向來有用，不消幾秒鐘休息室裡就只剩兩位賭約當事人。

休息室裡兩人相對，竟然一時間不知道該開口說些什麼，志源是因為成勛的俏麗模樣，而成勛沒能開口只是源自女裝的彆扭尷尬，安靜得一根針掉在地上都聽得見。這裡的隔音並不是很好，他們甚至能聽到高醫生遠去的抱怨聲，埋怨自己來晚了不能合照。  
「合照」這個關鍵詞，終於敲醒了志源。  
「呀西！合照也是我要合照，他們怎麼都來湊熱鬧呢？！」志源不滿地低語，煩躁地拉扯了幾下領帶。  
聽見他的抱怨，成勛只覺得又生氣又好笑「這件事你應該要料到的吧？」走到志源面前，成勛雙手叉腰，歪著腦袋看他。  
志源看著成勛帶笑的眼角，嬌俏的臉龐，他突然萬分感謝自己當初找上允智幫忙。他內心讚嘆起允智的眼光精準，她給成勛化了淡妝，柔和了原本英氣的稜角，原本就吹彈可破的肌膚多了一分白裡透紅，選的唇膏色號正好，不會過濃豔也不會太活潑，正好搭配這個年紀的成勛。他不禁猜想起來，如果成勛是個女性，大概就是允智為他打扮的這樣吧。但無論如何，不管成勛是男是女，他都愛他，因為他是成勛啊！  
看著成勛的裝扮，志源不由得玩心大起，一個箭步欺身向前，把成勛抵在牆上。  
「呀！原來這就是S醫院傳說中的氣質美女成淑護士啊！」為了自己設定的流氓形象，志源還不忘勾起成勛的下巴，扣住下顎仔細端詳。  
對於志源努力營造的人設，成勛並不是非常賞臉「所以我該配合你喊『流氓啊！非禮啊！』是嗎？」拍開志源的手，他不忘提醒道「趕快拍照，趕快了事。你真是下得一手好棋，串通允智把我的衣服也拿走了，晚點我要跟你借車回家換衣服，傍晚還要查房呢！」掏出手機，成勛摟住志源的肩膀就要自拍，卻為志源制止了。  
「成勛啊！哥雖然不會自拍，但這次做了萬全準備。」志源叫出手機裡的記事本，標題斗大的「情侶拍照姿勢大全」幾個大字差點沒閃瞎成勛的眼。「你的獨照之外，我也希望有我們兩個的合照。」志源解釋到。  
成勛看著足足兩頁的清單，氣極反笑。「所以呢？你打算在這裡，花掉一個上午拍合照？」如果真是這樣，成勛就要懷疑志源的智商、情商都是傳聞了。縱然現在兩人沒有排班，但這兒可是工作地點，難保有人會在外嚼舌根啊。  
「成勛，我計算好了。你看，親吻是一定要拍的，坐腿上也要，抱在懷裡的也要，牽手的也不錯，還有這幾個。」眼見成勛又要發難，志源保證「我大概估算過，時間花不到十分鐘，之後你拿我備用的衣服去換，然後我們去外面吃午餐。」拉著成勛的手搖晃著，志源用他的小奶音誠摯地邀請。  
眼見時間允許、安排得宜，成勛也沒什麼理由反對「你就拍吧！」一撇頭，成勛狠狠地在志源臉頰上親了一口。「快拍」成勛抓起志源拿著手機的手，幫他按下連拍。  
「下一個是背後抱！」興奮的志源將成勛拉到沙發上坐下，把人摟在懷裡，下巴恰巧抵在成勛的髮旋，抬手又是一個連拍。  
成勛配合地配合志源擺出任何合照與獨照姿勢，直到十五分鐘之後，志源要求他略拉裙襬的時候爆出了怒吼。「你這個色鬼！太超過了！」說著，成勛撞開了志源，逕自把志源置物櫃裡的備用衣物取出，想著找個沒有志源的地方換下這身護士制服。  
正在此時，響起了幾下敲門聲，門外李醫生的聲音幽幽傳來「你們別在休息室裡面做什麼事呀！我們還要午休的。」李醫生對「單身狗沒人權」的感嘆，和他的腳步聲一樣，愈行愈遠。  
「呀西！這傢伙聽牆角的習慣怎麼改不了呢？！」志源暗咒一聲，接著討好般地接過衣物「我們去東南角的男廁吧！那邊比較沒人，你換衣服也不會尷尬的。」語畢，便急忙拉著成勛繞過護士站，直奔男廁而去。

成勛換衣服究竟花去多少時間，兩人有沒有成功地完成午餐約會，志源和成勛自然不會說。不過，據當天前往東南角倉庫監督醫材盤點的李醫生表示，他經過東南角男廁的時候，彷彿聽見壓抑的哭泣低吟。他顧及裡面可能發生什麼「靈異事件」，又不好明說造成人心惶惶，索性在門口放了「清掃中」的告示牌，轉頭就與張醫生、金醫生邀約用餐。  
高醫生拎著生菜送來的愛心便當路過休息室，只見張醫生和釜山兄弟金醫生、李醫生勾肩搭背向餐廳走去，卻不見日常一起吃飯的志源與成勛，好奇地向他們投去詢問的眼神。  
「他們在研究怎麼脫掉護士制服。」接到訊號的李醫生，含蓄地告訴他。  
號稱S醫院的小天使金醫生好心地補充「這個過程比較複雜，可能需要一段時間。」露出一個意味深長的微笑。  
「這兩人都只有傍晚巡房，下午你不會見到他們的。」張醫生雖然沒有明講，回答依然切中要害。  
轉頭望向男廁門口的「清潔中」告示牌，高醫生突然好像懂了什麼……

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源包括：  
> 看見的殷醫生、姜護士拼圖。  
> 忘記哪裡看到的太子妃成勛。  
> 水水不規矩的手。  
> 某年SG裡面，偷聽牆角的島主。


End file.
